vertebrae by vertebrae
by hyperphonic
Summary: They are children of Konoha, born and raised among redwood giants and sun so strong it could put you in the hospital. multi chaptered/unbeta'd/rating subject to change


**because**: i was bound to write a multichaptered fic eventually.

**disclaimer**: all i own is an inane amount of heels and too much coffee

**well**: i'd like to make a case for always letting your fic rest a bit before posting it, lest you present something that has tense issues like an inebriated twelve year old wrote it (don't worry, it's cleared up now).

* * *

When Neji first opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a disgruntled brunette pulling a shirt on over her head. Her back was to the sun and he smiled sleepily at the way the watery light fell across the layer of netting she wore. It was dark fabric on golden-brown skin, and the sight washed his sleep away like the dawn does the dark. Another layer of cotton is wrapped around her ribs, and Neji extends one arm to venture a gentle palm against her side.

"A messenger hawk just came," Tenten murmured in response to the calloused hand now working across her abdomen, fingers flexing as the dark man contemplated pulling her back into his arms.

"We've got a mission."

His hand fell from her form like a felled bird, before the Hyuuga groaned and rolled onto his stomach, a powerful stretch sending tremors through the bed frame.

"When does she want us in?"

Tenten's response came as a sigh and a soft hand down his spine. "As soon as we can make it," the hand pulled away from his skin and he watched the kunoichi stand before reluctantly following in raising himself from warm sheets.

"Did she give any mission details in the summons?"

"No," she sighed, and Neji knew she would have just shook her head, had she not been in the process of tying long hair up.

Unwilling to leave their cocoon for the early autumn rain so soon, the dark nin rolled his shoulders with a sigh. "I suppose we'll have to go find out for ourselves then."

And so they did, even though the white eyed shinobi dragged his feet the whole way; trying to pull Tenten back inside with warm kisses and arms around her waist as they hovered in the doorframe.

"It's raining." He almost-whined, though the effect is mostly ruined by his baritone voice and Hyuuga pride.

"It's Konoha in September, Neji." His dragon girl sighed, unimpressed with such petulant behavior. "And we've got a summons from the Hokage," she turned to face him properly, and he couldn't help but think how the murky weather dulled her shine. "Please let's just go quickly?"

For his part, Neji was halfway to a dry retort, but her lips found his first, soft and insistent, and promising warm tea when all was said and done.

"Fine," he sighed as if the whole world was on his shoulders, and Tenten laughed.

Konoha in the fall was striking; the towering forests turned over bright shades of red and gold until they shone against a rain heavy sky- Tenten loved it. She found beauty in the contrast and the stark outline of each beat gold leaf against the steely sky; loved how short the opportunity to enjoy it was, heart racing as she flew through the trees before the rain could knock all her golden-dream leafs down.

Today the trees were bare.

Which made it easier for the brunette to accept their assignment: a full year undercover in the North, requested specifically by the Hokage for their unique set of skills.

"Apparently, once autumn ends the Byakugan will be indispensable, they note sun never rises once it sets for the winter." Neji's brow creased, "And what, specifically, is our objective?"

Their Hokage glanced down at the scroll, "to infiltrate and eliminate a crime ring comprised of nuke-nin and convicts."

The pair nodded, though Neji's eyes were still narrowed skeptically. "And why us?"

"Because," she dropped her gaze back to the scroll and reads robotically, "in the unique conditions that come with the fall of night, kekkei genkai and blind accuracy will prove for more ease of success."

Tenten could see the cogs turning in her partner's head, a hand pressed to his back as she spoke, "we accept, ma'am."

In the end, Neji had gotten his warm tea, and had settled himself back against Tenten's headboard, cradling the warm cup in powerful palms as he watched her pack. "If you bring that you won't be able to fit the issued winter gear too." He pointed out with a sip of blooming oolong.

"But this is the only shirt that my gauntlets fit nicely over!"

"Then unpack the other one."

"But that's the only one that I can hide my senbon in!"

Colorless eyes rolled, and Neji shook his head, glad that his packing was already long done (even if it meant his mind was left to stew over how unsettled their assignment left him feeling). Abandoning her admittedly fruitless attempt to pack every weapon and layer she owned, Tenten perched herself beside the Hyuuga.

"You don't look too pleased." Her voice was soft, concern clear in her open book eyes as she pressed a palm to his cheek.

"I don't like the cold." Is his droll response. And though it's clear she doesn't buy it for a second, she doesn't prod him either; and for that he is eternally grateful.

(_How could he even begin to articulate the cold suspicion that was curling through his stomach?_)

* * *

Morning dawned wet and slightly breezy- all birdsong and the occasional ray of watery sun through Tenten's window. Neji couldn't bring himself to look too closely; the north is desolate and cold, all craggy mountains and trees so windblown they can't ever grow straight- the last thing he wanted was to leave their little sliver of home.

They are children of Konoha, born and raised among redwood giants and sun so strong it could put you in the hospital. There's no place for them up where the air is almost too thin to breathe and the sun hides for months on end.

But before that they are shinobi; and so he roused his lover with a kiss and soft words, lips pressed across tanned skin that had spent so many years beneath the Konoha sun.

Shaking aside half formed regrets and a general reluctance to begin their mission, Neji slipped from the sheets, ghosting down the stairs to make them one last cup of tea.


End file.
